RE4: Resilient Strengths
by Lukyirish12
Summary: AshleyLeon: COMPLETE: To escape, she must be stronger. To succeed in the mission, he must be resilient. Together they will learn the true meaning of strength and companionship. Can love triumph against all odds? See new story "Wake Up" for continuation...
1. Ashley: Part One: He Protects Me

I sat down, while visiting my brother at his college dorm, and decided that I was going to read some fan fiction on the game he was playing for me. It turns out it was Resident Evil 4

This is a COOL game. I hate how the end is though. And I don't like the way the portray Ashley's character in the end. I don't think she would at like that.

Summary: From Ashley's POV: He protects her. She knows that he won't let harm fall on her. She can't help the feeling of uselessness and decides to help him herself. Becoming more aware of her feelings as she does this, she wonders again about her feelings and his obligations.

Warning: Can be violent, I suppose. But if you played the game, then you're probably used to it. I don't think I should get any warnings about that at all.

This is going to be a short story. No doubt it will be complete within a month so don't fret. I plan on it being about 5 chapters. I will update as soon as I can, so bare with.

Also, the title is subject to change, just so you are warned.

Luky

(P.S. - When I went looking for an Ashley/Leon story, I found nothing but smut. It's gross and disturbing to see some of those scenarios thought up of people. Originally this story was going to be a one-shot about her and Leon's deaths, together. How Leon gets controlled, and tries to take her back, but Ashley shoots him, then her. I thought: No happy ending? YUCK!

And don't worry, I have not forgotten about Ada…)

…

**Chapter One: **

He Protects Me

…

**ASHLEY:**

…

_**He protects me.**_

I ran for him. Twice fear filled my heart and stopped my steps. The gun in his hand, which moved and slid with grace, was less a fear of mine then the fate that awaited us, but I was unable to understand at the time.

They come again, so we run, together, he and I. My breath comes in short gasps, but I can't stop myself. I'm tired, but I know he is far worse then I, so I bare the pains and stifle the sniffles. We hit a part where it looks like a dead end. He looks around frantically, searching with his eyes for a place of escape. He is distracted though, as he turns to face the enemies and fire off more bullets.

'I want to help him!' I think, and let my eyes wander the room quickly. I run a little ahead of him, although he told me to follow him, I can't help my feet. I see the glint of white against the dark walls and see, on either side of the platform, a spin wheel. Hope fills me as I look for a ledge to climb up on.

'I can help him now! Maybe now he will have a use for me!' I think quickly, and wonder at the little joy in my heart at that thought.

He suddenly grabs my arm and drags me forward. I feel his bare skin and I blush slightly. Where had he lost his glove?

We are running when, from the corner of my eyes, I see a painting, and a ledge. I jerk to a halt now, stopping him in his tracks and yell: "Look, there is a lever!"

He sees it suddenly and his eyes search faster and find the ledge quicker then I had. Perhaps I wasn't being helpful?

But no! As we near the ledge I see that it is actually really high, and both of us can't climb it. I realize instantly, before the heat of his gaze hits me, that he needs me to help him do this. The question, WHY, comes to mind as I allow myself to be lifted up on his shoulders. I fight the urge to call him a pervert, but I know that it isn't the time.

"I'll pull the lever, Leon! Cover me!" I feel the glow as I hoist myself up over the ledge. I race to the lever my hands reaching for it just as a black cloaked figure appeared from the shadows in front of me.

I scream and duck, bullets explode above my head in an animalistic roar. My hands drop from the lever, and a hot spray of blood washes over me. A corpse flops over at my side and I quiver with horror and fear as another bullet hits the monster. The shrill scream of bullets makes me cringe and I duck and cover my head, trying to hide the sound. When was the last time he had used the rifle?

Clenching my eyes closed, the question WHY comes to me against my better wishes. I ask myself again why I am here. Why was I kidnapped? Why did the need me? Was it to get back at Daddy? Why do I feel the need to put myself in further danger? The answer seemed so obvious; I needed to do this so we could live! But didn't I want him to look at me differently, not like a coward, but as a…

A hand grabs me and the fingers grip me like the talons of a feral beast, tearing thick holes in my shirt. I scream a name and am tugged backwards off my feet by my collar. I land hard in a pool of blood. It splashes again, staining my skirt and flinging into my face. I cry out again, the same name, fear in my voice as I clench my eyes shut. The feel of the blood sliding down the cheek causes me to whimper like a child.

(A memory from the past fills me; as a child, afraid of the boogie-man. "Close your eyes real tight and give a yell! I'll come and protect you alright? Just close your eyes…" the soft voice of my father whispered in the night. I closed my eyes. Daddy said the boogieman would go away if I closed my eyes when I was scared).

'I'll just block this out!' I think, and fist my hands over my eyes, blood smearing on my face. If I close my eyes, everything will be better. I have to wait for Daddy. Daddy will make sure the boogie man goes away. Daddy will protect me…

A sound shatters my delirious thoughts. Strange how one act of bravery would make me crumble? The voice yells:

"Ashley! Get up!"

I recognize that voice. I want to hear it again. It's HIS voice.

It's him.

**_He protects me._**

I scream his name again, opening my eyes just in time to see another hooded figure flip me over its shoulder. My vision is instantly obscured as my blond hair covers my face. I try to push myself upwards with my hands on the monster's shoulders and I feel the sagging flesh from underneath the thick cloak. I fail and its collar juts against my stomach.

I cry out again, this time, banging my fists against the drooping cloak frantically. I scream again and again for help, calling his name as loud as I can with my diaphragm crushed as it was. Suddenly, I hear a gunshot, and I cover my ears as an explosion of blood sprays into my eyes, inches away from my face.

"Agh!" I scream, again, my voice hoarse from the constant yelling, and ball my fists into my eyes as the corpse drops me. I land hard on my elbow and feel a sharp sting as my head collides with the floor. I roll away, and his shouts- I can faintly hear the echo of his voice calling out to me behind the rapid beating of my heart and the shower of bullets- rush into my head in a dizzying rush. I shudder, tears bursting to my eyes as I force my body to lift from its prone position on the floor.

The tears slip through my scrunched eyes as I roll away. From below I can hear his words stop in mid sentence; mid command. I roll away and sit up; I know he has battles he must fight for himself. He too is being attacked. Again the question WHY…

Why did I offer to come up here then? Why did I risk myself if I was going to cry and whine and allow myself to be taken? There was more I could do! More I could do before the end! And I didn't want it to be the end; I had so much more to do and to say.

I stand and sway; my head pounds but I block out the pain.

_**He protects me.**_

I stumble blindly towards the direction I felt the best. I know what I have to do! The lever was our only hope. I can't lift him up onto the lever with my own strength so I will have to do this on my own. He needs me to do this so I will, so we can both get out of here alive, together.

'I can help you if you let me…'

I frantically wipe at my eyes, reservations filling me. The jet spray of blood that blinded me caused my eyes to barely open. The velocity that the coppery liquid had hit me with has practically blinded me. I am grateful, however, because he did succeed in saving me from the monster, although his long ranged bullet was a scant inch away from my face.

Still…

"I trust you!" I scream as I run and I don't look to see if he hears me or not. I have to believe he will cover me- I know he will.

I trip on a corpse, but it doesn't stop me. I land on my face and my jaw smacks together, a headache forming instantly (or was it already there and I didn't notice it until now?). I struggle to get up, my hands slipping from the sweat and blood. My finger nails connect with a rotting lump of flesh, and beneath them I feel the skin tearing. I stand and stumble but don't fall. I can feel the corpse flesh under my nails.

At last, I feel the cold steel against my hands and I collapse on it with all my weight. Relieved, I start to turn it, my arms shaking, from what, I am uncertain (fear?). I feel the tightness of the steel spindle give way and with a cry of joy I watch as it turns quickly in my hands.

I smile, and continue to blink as the blood in my eyes has been already wiped away. I turn my head and see more creatures lumbering towards me. I can also see him as he whirls away from my direction, his knife swinging into the neck of his target. Twisting, he wrenches the blade from the blistered flesh; the sound of its cloth tearing fills me as I watch.

'no.' my mind pushes at me. I was being distracted. I had to think clearly!

'I'm going to do this, for him!'

_He protects me._

'So I'll be strong and help him too!" My thoughts turn from thoughts and I scream towards the end. My arms are shaking still, but renewed courage fills me. I can feel the strain as the platform begins to appear over the water. I cry out, biting my mouth as I start to call his name. It comes out as a whisper, but it still seemed so loud.

Pain fills me as another claw grapples my shoulder. I feel the skin tearing, but my arms wrap around the wheel, preventing the creature from taking me. I close my eyes again from pain this time and wait for; the shot rings out and the pressure on my shoulder disappears instantly. I feel what I think is an arm flop to the floor and hit my leg. I open my eyes and another shot rings out, the killing blow I assume.

I drop to my knees and pull the wheel with me. A resounding thud echoes as the platform stops and the wheel stops too. It was pushed all the way down.

I hear him calling again. This time a cry of battle is what issues from his lips. I feel joy as I get to my feet. This time I run to the side of the ledge, screaming his name.

"Leon!"

His face turns to me, his blond hair dancing among his sweat and dirt covered face and I see in his eyes relief. For a moment I am out of breath with joy. I help him. This man, I have helped him as he helped me.

I feel a flutter of something growing inside my heart. It is unlike the feeling of the creature growing inside of me, because it is not painful. As I look into his eyes, I feel something I thought might not have happened in a place bathed in blood.

**_He protects me._**

I've understood.

His eyes turn away from mine as his body spins, aiming his gun and letting the bullets fly. I watch patiently as he fights.

My hero.

His gun gives a click; loud enough to fill the room, but it doesn't stop him. Holstering the pistol, he drops the magazine out and presses his knife into the neck of an advancing foe. With a gut wrenching rip, he drags the knife to the left, and slices the head partially off. I watch as it flops backwards onto its back, and marvel at the strength of the rotten flesh that keeps it attached.

He again has eyes for me. I wonder if it is just my own, childish, wishful thinking, but I am happy to see relief on his face as he runs towards the wall where I stand above him, awaiting his arms. He gets there just in time to yell "look out!"

I feel something yank me by my hair, and my thoughts flee me like a candle flame being extinguished. My hands come to my head instantaneously, where the creature's hand grips me cruelly. I feel the tears in my eyes again, but I don't give up. He has my hair, but he can't have too much control, considering we were standing on a ledge.

An idea comes to me. My hands grip his and feel their way up its decaying arms to where the sleeves of his (from what I suppose to be a black cloak) black coat hang. I fumble until I have as much of the cloth bunched in my small hands as possible. It's dragging me backwards, but I won't let it have me. Besides…

'He is calling me name…'

Clenching them tightly in my hands, I drop like a sack of bricks to my knees. The creature, unsuspecting, bends with the force of my fall, its body curving over mine. Without stopping, I pull on the arms sleeves as hard as I can. The creature teeters over me and the cloth is wrenches me forward onto my face as it sails over the side of the wall. I scream as I come halfway off but release my hold just in time to save myself from a broken neck.

My hands burn, but not as badly as they would have if they had not been wet. I don't look over to see Leon dispose of it, but I can hear his panting as he does so. Weakly, my arms trembling, I inch over to the side. He is waiting again, but my ears have gone death to his calls. I swing my legs over the side, and watch as his arms reach up to catch me.

_**He protects me.**_

I fall from above and land in his arms. I usually would have been set down right then, but for some reason he lingered, if only for a moment, and my thoughts swept through me like a hurricane.

'I did it; I helped protect him a little! I could help him, just a tiny bit! I did it!' I can't stop myself. The emotions, so many, rise up within me and I feel as if my mind was flying apart. My fingers ache and my lips twitch. I allow myself this moment, this second of bliss and-

For a moment, I feel the rough texture of his hands and the smoothness of his hair as I wrap my thin and shaking arms around his neck. I press my face into the hollow of his neck and taste the salt of his sweat against my lips as I open my mouth and sob hysterically.

'So much for strength.'

But the moment lasts. I feel the hand's grip beneath my knees tighten and the grip around my back shift too. His arms press my shaking body against him, and I feel the strong, rapid, pulse of his heart against my chest as his hand reaches for my head. His fingers glide through my hair and he presses me closer still- I feel the warmth of his breath as he speaks my name.

Oh, before now, if I had met him at a different place, or a different time, would my heart hurt like it does now? Would my pulse race with the touch of his hands, or a look from his eyes? Would my arms wrap around him, without warning or heed, as they do now? Would this feeling be there at first glance? Would I know this… this… completion, ever again?

"Ashley!" He says hoarsely, but I cannot see his face.

I can't answer him. He questions my health but I cannot say a word because my mouth is silent with the strength of my emotions. My arms do not budge, and I know that I am acting like a child, but I can't let go; just one moment longer, please Lord? One moment that might forever last until I can no longer remember this blood and these horrors?

'Let me stay like this, forever!' I think desperately, almost angrily. But as soon as this thought enters my mind, horror at my actions follows. We are in danger; all around us enemies are plotting our demise. They want me DEAD, and inside of each of our bodies is something far more wicked then anything I could have ever imagined.

My heart aches and my grip loosens. I feel the exhaustion come in a huge wave but the danger is not over yet. I know that I can't burden him much more. He needs his hands to shoot and his body to fight. I cannot take that away from him for even a minute or we will both, surely, die.

I am gently placed on my feet and his eyes question my actions, silently entreating the cause of my sudden distress. I look away, and manage to hide my blush in the dim light. I hope he did not feel the racing of my heart while I was in my arms. He might have thought my tears fearful, or weak, or even worse- childish.

'I bet he hates wimpy woman.'

Regardless. My hands clench at my sides and I resolve myself to be strong. I won't let myself be weak, not right now, I had my fill, and that fill… would be my last ever, I was certain.

He grabs my hand and I am surprised by the sudden action. His gun at his hip, which I caught myself staring at for some unknown reason, glints in the candle light as he whips it out and fires at an approaching monster. It doesn't stop with one bullet, however, and his wrenching stop causes me to stumble, but not loosen my grip on his bare hand.

A clip later, and we are at the stepping strips that I had made rise from the water with my single act of bravery. I am sad at the loss of his hand as he jumps across first. I am preparing to jump when he reaches across to help me. I blush slightly (heaven knows why) and leap.

My quivering legs aren't strong enough but my hand reaches his. With a firm yank, he jerks me forward, still in the air. Pain fills my arm and dots spring to my eyes in a dizzying rush as I slam into him, on the other side of the water. I wasn't able to relish in that though, as his urgency increased as the slate began to shake. With a cry, I almost fall into the water, but again, his hands stop me.

Funny how he could be so fierce, so rough, when he is fighting, yet is it my imagination, or wishful thinking, that his grip softens when I am in his arms?

'I am a silly, stupid… child'

He jumps across the last length of water, and this time I make it over the side without being tugged in the air. I collapse to my knees, though, and a pain fills my stomach. His hand, which was gripping mine (gently), let's go (reluctantly?) as I pull away and wrap my arms around my abdomen. My face contorts in pain as I feel something literally move inside of my stomach. Pain bursts like an electric wave in my chest and slides up to my face where it resounds in my head.

Heat breaks out over my skin and my eyes scrunch closed from the sheer intensity of the pain. I've never felt anything so painful in my life. It feels like something is clawing its way up my chest and it burns. I cough hard many times. I feel something tear within me and my eyes bulge. I can't see Leon.

I empty my stomach on the floor, and it tears at my throat with the force of my wrenching. I didn't have to look at it to see the blood; I taste it in my mouth.

The world around me suddenly gets darker and I feel the dizzying colors spreading above my eyes once more. 'There was nothing in my stomach at all, what did I throw up?' I think, real fear digging through me. I couldn't let anything happen to myself; I had so much more to do- so much more to say!

Leon!

I want to cry, but I can't speak again. Fear has my throat paralyzed and pain has crowded my vision. I see his face, barely, as it nears mine, his eyes peering deeply into mine. I gurgle noiselessly, but I feel it bubbling in my throat.

Too much.

Leon…

My eyelids close as I my lips mumble his name. His eyes are concerned over mine, but I can't tell for sure. I can't hear what he is saying, but I can see the worry etched into his face.

Worry over his mission, worry over the consequences of losing me, worry over me? I don't know which… the right answer- is but I hope… at least… he's worried… over me…

_**He protects me…**_

…

…

…

…

**Darkness.**

…

…

END OF CHAPTER AUTHOR COMMENTARY:

What joy! I had so much fun writing this XD I was very excited about it! I like this pairing a lot. If you have good stories about this please tell me of them :-D

No bad comments please! If you have a point then share it- a question, then ask it! But please don't flame me about the pairing, it isn't all that unnatural!

I'm glad I got to write this! I can't wait to write Leon's POV next XD

Comment PLEASE!

…

…

…

_I do not own or ever will own these characters! It was my joy to buy the game, enjoy it to the fullest, and then think of small off shoots! I make no profits as this work is done for the enjoyment of myself and others._


	2. Leon: Part Two: She Needs Me

I am already here for an update :-D Looks like things are going very well on this fan fiction's future! I am very excited about this story… I think I will make it darker, and hopefully, smutty towards the end (with an obvious change of rating). But for now, it is okay where it is: T

Summary: From Leon's POV: She is his duty, her fate, in his hands. He wants to live and will not let her die. She is his mission, his objective, his obligation. Why, when all seems lost, does she spring to life and help him? How exactly how do her particular actions affect the young American?

Warning: It can get violent. There are no strong sexual references in this chapter, so there are no worries :-D But please don't flame me bout OOC characters, because- thinking of it rationally- wouldn't you feel the same way? Thanks and adios!

Luky

(P.S- Thank you, all of you who took the time to review! It made me very happy, and distracted me even during exam time simply because I was constantly thinking of what to do for Leon's side of the equation! I promise to not let you down!)

…

**Chapter Two:**

**She Needs Me**

…

**Leon:**

…

**She needs me.**

I drag her behind me, only because we have been running ever since we entered the shrine and we are both exhausted. I tell her to stay and drop her hand as I run to the end of the hallway I see that there were two openings for an enemy to attack, so I inch along the wall and peer through the left side. Seeing no one in sight, I pause; then quickly spin around the right corner, bringing the heavy shotgun with me.

I see a foul creature and I don't hesitate for an instant: I fire. Out of the corner of my eye I see her drop to the floor, her hands grabbing at her head as the sound echoes in the hall. That same sound stings my ears slightly, but I have long since become accustomed to the sound of gun fire- I don't need to duck or cover.

In an instant, the Ganado is on the ground and I take the advantage of this as I whip my pistol out in a flash and fire four bullets into the monsters chest. Each bullet caused a geyser of blood to wash against the walls. It never ceases to amaze me, the amount of blood that could be spilled from these creatures.

I call for her, and she rises from her crouched position to come to my side. I don't need to look at her face to see her disgust; because I know her eyes are on the carnage behind me. As she runs to my side, rounding the corner, I see a hand outstretched towards her. A moment later, the hand erupts in a shower of blood, and Ashley's eyes widen as she stops in her tracks. She begins to turn instinctively to see what had exploded behind her.

"Follow me!" I yell, and even in my own mind I can hear the strain and fatigue dripping from the command. She starts moving again, slowly, and I see behind her the creature, devoid of a right hand, lumbering past the two way stop. I feel a twist of something in my abdomen before I yell at her again.

"Behind you!" I yell breathlessly as she again turns to gaze at the danger. I don't have time to bite my lip and sigh at her foolishness, although the urge to do so comes upon me regardless. She screams and drops to the floor, covering her face- just in time for my bullets to hit home. The creature is thrown back, but it's only the last four bullets in the clip; not enough to destroy it. I prepare to yell for her again when-

I'm surprised when I find her already sprinting to my side. I don't get the chance to speak, but I mentally congratulate her on being a bit more assertive. I don't know what I would have done if she had sat there, dumb as a dog, looking death in the face. I probably would have shot my gun, but the sound, and the blood would have paralyzed her further. She didn't need any more of that.

**She needs me.**

'Then again, do I need any more of this?'

For a moment it's just the sound of gunfire as I shoot behind me. I can hear Ashley as she trails behind, her breathing harsh and uneven. I know that she is not the only one who is exhausted. However, it is obvious that she is more fatigued then I. I try to think of something helpful to say, although nothing motivating comes to mind Just the ceaseless commands of: run, save Ashley, keep running.

We enter another room, only this one is far bigger then the last. The walls are high, and in front of me is what looks like a lake. It's probably some booby trap since god knows what exactly lived in it. After the other lake experience I was reluctant to go head first into the water. My tired mind tried frantically to come up with a solution to the newest problem. There had to be some other way- I just needed a break to find it-

Something grabs at my shoulder, and I hear Ashley shriek, darting away from me quickly. I wince as the demon's nails sink into my skin. I shrug my shoulder hard, and the hand comes slightly loose- dragging its claws down my arm. I give a disgusted cry as it hooks onto my glove, its greasy fingers diving into the tight cloth.

I wrench away, lifting up my gun at the same time. I bite the growl of satisfaction as the barrel sinks into the putrid flesh of the monsters face. I only fire once. It's head explodes in a spray of flabby decaying skin and I watch the disgusting display with little emotion. The hand hooked on my glove finally jerks away, taking my glove along, as the creature blindly gropes for its missing appendage.

I turn and see Ashley now looking around the room. I think frantically think to myself, 'no time, we'll have to swim across.' Yet, I see her hand wave in the air as her eyes must have caught on something, but I don't care what she's looking at. Most likely she was pointing at more enemies, and although that was a bit helpful, I did not want to hear about it. I sprint towards her and take her soft hand in my own. I take notice of the softness of it but start running forward without thinking too hard into it.

My eyes look for another way out, other then this lake; I just didn't want to get into any water that I couldn't see the bottom in. Just then I feel Ashley's welcomed flesh slip from my own as she stops, jerking her hand away. My first impulse was to admonish her for acting childish; how many times did she call me a pervert? I was prepared to throw her over my shoulder when, I saw her eyes swivel towards something to my left.

It was in the same direction that she had been pointing to earlier.

"Look, there is a lever!" She yells to me, and I can see in her eyes that she is trying to be helpful.

My eyes follow the direction of her hand and my hopes lift instantly. She had found what looked like a lever. Most likely it would make something rise up out of the water so they could cross without getting their feet wet.

'Maybe she isn't so useless after all?' I wonder thoughtfully, already making my way closer to the device.

She and I run towards to the wall, and it is then that I notice, that hanging on the side is a replica of the painting she and I had seen in the church when we first met Saddler. I pull on the frame but it is securely fastened. The only other option was to climb the wall, but it was much too high for me to get there on my own. I look at Ashley, and see in her eyes that she has already decided to climb up there herself.

**She needs me.**

'She's learning…' I think leaning over. I lace my fingers together tightly and tense my whole body for a moment. Her shoe, (which is bathed in grime of origins I did not want to imagine), hits my hand and I lift her up over the ledge. I wait for the expected comment about being a pervert, but it doesn't come. I'm surprised further when I hear her call (she had hoisted herself the rest of the way) "I'll pull the lever, Leon! Cover me!" I gladly comply, backing away from the wall to get a better position to fire at the monks that followed us, and were now heading towards her.

Before I could gain enough distance to cover her, I spy, in the dim light, a shadow falling across her figure. I back pedal with speed I had not know I possessed and swing the gun over in her direction, probably holding the wrong gun, and fire. I hear her scream and duck, but for once I don't really mind her fear. Another creature is heading her way, and I dispose of it from a distance; just to make certain it didn't get her.

I see her hands reaching for the lever, and I am amazed as she screams again, yet still manages to turn it when I shoot another monk next to her. I wanted to curse when I realized that it wasn't just a lever to pull, it needed to be spun. I was worried if she had the strength for but a second, and then I watched her swiftly turn it, her frail arms shaking.

It seemed like she wasn't so much of a burden- not like I really minded her anyway. She was my motivation to get out of here. She needed me to help her live; proving she was not really a coward--just a frightened girl.

'And it's not like I don't need her with me, I actually…'

'Whoa!' My thoughts had taken a quick and wicked spiral into nowhere at the wrong time; a monster was at my left and heading my way. I quickly dispatch of it. The gun was wasting ammo, so I grabbed out my rifle and shoved the base into the face of another lumbering monk. It collapsed to the ground with a heavy thud, and started to spasm. I heard a splash and then something that could have been a whimper, but was loud enough to be a groan of pain.

I twist around to look at Ashley, my thoughts angry and frightened as I see her curled in a fetal position, her hands fisted over her eyes- I yell her name desperately, breathlessly, fear striking my heart like a lightning bolt, freezing my limbs as I watch a monk shambles closer.

"Ashley! Get up!" I cry, the same fear in my heart as another ganado is inches away from her. I start to lift the rifle, but a gurgling behind me makes me turn away- although I didn't want to, and whip out my knife.

I slash at the monsters fingers that were outstretched towards me, and they fall to the floor in a spray of blood. Unfazed, the creature tipped back its oily flesh and smiles at me from behind its rotting teeth. I lift my knife to its face and watch as the blade dips into the flesh, the skin peeling away like sliced butter. Now blind, the creature flops over, and I hear Ashley call my name; loudly.

**She needs me.**

I turn towards her and see her being carried away, trying in vain to push herself up and out of the creature's arms. She is crying, mumbling, and banging her fists against the thing carrying her. From behind me another monk babbles incoherently, I grab my rifle with my left hand, turn, and toss my knife at it's forehead with my right. It lands with a sickening "thunk" just as I turn to bring the rifle into position.

They were almost through the doorway!

I was about to fire, to free her, but a sudden pain surged through my veins. I gasp, and lower the gun long enough to cough wildly. I feel something moving in my chest- literally squirming around in my lungs. I wheezed feebly as I press one supportive hand against the thundering of my heart, and I slowly come back to my senses. A bitter fury fills me again; only this time the irrational feelings almost consumed me.

Briefly I wondered what had jut happened to me but I had no time to consider; I raised the rifle.

A sound like thunder fills he cavernous room, and my shot hits true, but deadly close to Ashley. She is instantly dropped and I watch her roll away; glad that she still has a few instincts. My heart begins to relax a small fraction of its tension, and I can't keep my eyes off her for a second. The monk, whose head still houses my knife, buried to the hilt, is lumbering towards. I lunge forward and yank the knife out. It makes a wet popping noise as it comes loose but I don't pause for a second- the blade pierces the monks neck and a hissing sound paired with the sound of shredding cloth enters my head and reverberates there.

For a moment, there are no enemies near me to be dispatched. My attention is on Ashley again, and this time I am poised and ready, rifle in hand. From this distance I can see that she's smiling, and rubbing at her eyes. For a moment I wonder why in the world she would be crying, and then I realize that I must have blinded her with the creature's blood.

Guilt comes next and I feel the pang in my chest, resonating where it ached from my earlier attack. Yet, I don't let the feeling stay for very long, and I watch her get up; only to teeter and begin to fall again. It was at that moment that I heard something that made my whole body freeze, my heart most of all. She yelled: "So I'll be strong and do this, for HIM!"

More then a little surprised, I watch her stumble to the lever. I was still reeling, uncertain if she was referring to me or not. I was almost positive that she was, and for some reason that excited and renewed me. And the feeling was akin to the surge of emotion I had experienced after my earlier episode.

I watch as she starts to turn it and then I dispatch of the monsters that get in my way. She holds on for dear life, and I can almost hear her muscles straining and for a moment I can imagine the agony. I feel for her but I also have _feelings_ for her. I can't name them because I fear that if I did, there would be too many repricusions to face. Many of which, I would be unfit to handle in this situation.

**She needs me.**

'Letting my mind wander- what kind of protecter am I?' I think angrily at myself, dislodging the previous thought from my mind without even blinking.

Through my scope I can see her determined face. It was filled with fear, and also very dirty- but still determined and brave. Up until this moment, her turning of the lever had shown no promise. I was beginning to lose hope that it would actually move at all, but then suddenly, a positive result was finally beginning to show.

My back is to the water, but I hear a rumbling as if something was rising quickly out of the depths. I want to laugh when I turn and see a platform breaking the surface. It is a far distance from this side to the platform, but I know that I can make it- and then help Ashley across. It's coming along slowly, but excitement fills me.

She is doing it- she is really doing it!

"Leon…" I hear the whisper, so soft that I thought I was imagining it. I looked up at Ashley and I wanted to smack myself for being foolish. I see her being grappled with by a monster, and the only thing keeping her safe is her arms still holding tight on the wheel.

"Shit!" I mutter under my breath, loading the rifle as quick as I can- snapping the bolt into place and aiming quickly. Through the scope, I catch a glimpse of her and my breath falters; as through the lens I see her mouthing my name. I quickly regain my composure when I see the hand gripping her shirt cruelly. I move the gun an inch and fire at the creatures arm. I watch it fall, as the tension in Ashley instantly is released. She hits the ground on her knees and an echoing thud fills the room.

I can't help it; I give a yell of triumph for her, almost delirious in my fatigue. I quickly scan the rest of the room and see only two more monks heading my way. I didn't need to look at Ashley to hear the joy in her voice: "Leon!"

Something in her voice makes a part of me feel lighter, although I still have worry. I swing my arm in a wide arc as I near my opponent, and feel my hair against my face as I fight. I swing my knife again, and I almost close my eyes to revel in the feeling that I was working with her- together, her and me. It was great to have such a heavy burden lifted, even if it was only a slight change in the pressure.

I turned to Ashley and see her come to a halt at the ledge. I run towards her, momentarily forgetting all about what could possibly be creeping up behind me. (although I was pretty certain there was nothing) My mind and gaze were all for her. Her expression, I had never seen anything quite like it. The way she stood, flushed, breathless, a small smile on her face and her eyes dancing and hot on mine.

'Beautiful…' the thought escapes before my mind can squelch it.

**She needs me.**

'And I think… I need her too.'

A sound disturbs my thoughts, and I whip my gun out from my side to empty an entire clip into the chest of a monk. It shrieks, falls back, but doesn't die. My magazine is empty, and I pull the trigger until it gives a loud click. That doesn't stop me though, and I holster the gun to pull out my bloodstained knife; stabbing the advancing creature behind me in the neck and pulling it to the side with a viscious grunt. I feel the hot blood wash over my remaining glove as the rotting skin parts. I cannot be distracted though, and before I have fully decapitated the creature, I turn back to Ashley.

My eyes latch onto hers, and the feeling comes again, of what nature I do not yet understand. I suddenly realize I am not the only one who has started to feel differently. She was getting stronger- and more brave. Ashley's sheer bravery made me see something in her that I had always admired in a person. I already liked her simply because she was in my charge- but as a "person", I now had—

From behind her, I see the lumbering figure of a monk, its feet dragging on the ground. I cry out in alarm, waving my arm towards her in sudden, heart wrenching fear.

"Look OUT!" I yell, dragging my hand to my gun and thrusting it out in front of me, aiming my shot just a little too late. I watch helplessly as her head is jerked back by her short blond hair- her eyes loosing their shine and her mouth opening in a gasp of pain. Her hands fly to her head, and I watch her grunt in pain as she is forced to take a step away from the edge.

"Ashley! Ashley! Ashley!" I scream furiously. I can't get a clear shot at all, and desperation fills my entire being. Horror washes away all my reason as I watch her struggle against the ganado's grip. I can't reach her, help her--anything!

A mindless guilt consumes me like a wild fire and my thoughts spin through like a fierce wind.

'I can't believe I let her get caught again- why exactly did I let her go up there alone anyway? By doing that, I had completely jeopardized this mission, everything I had worked for. I could have easily found another exit, another way- Why? Why did I put her through that? I made her feel useless- even though if it wasn't for her, I would have stopped fighting long ago!'

**She needs me.**

An insane rage fills me. My hand clenches the gun, and I reluctantly holster it. I brace my legs apart and force my mind to go blank. How many times had I done that during this mission? Exactly how objective and cruel had I been? I wanted to be sincere, yet I felt like I hadn't been. Most of all- I wanted to be sincere with her; a slip of a girl who had shown great courage in the face of fear and death.

I couldn't help it- I was worried about her. For whatever reason, other then my mission, I wanted her to live. I wanted her to need me…

A Thought:

'_I want her.'_

My eyes bulge as I watch the tears building in her eyes. Without realizing it, my hands clenched so hard that blood on my ungloved hand sputtered out from between my fingers.

"Ashley!" I yell one last time and it appeared to be enough for her- she screamed so loud that the sound filled the room with its single word-

My name.

I watched as she dropped to her knees and pulled. I knew what she was doing instantly and I rolled to the side, dodging the monk that crashed to the ground beside me. I quickly came to my feet, drawing my knife upwards to slam it into the head of the Ganado, and then whipping out my shotgun and unloading three rounds into its chest. A crazy, delerious joy filled me as I mutilated the beast- but the moment passed in the blink of an eye and I would not remember it.

I didn't spare it a second glance, although I was panting from fury and relief (very glad to dispose of it), and turned to Ashley. I watch as she swings her legs over the side of the wall and I lift my arms to catch her. Without realizing it, I call to her gently, and my mind is filled only with her safety.

She lands in my arms and I don't even notice the weight. It feels like an eternity that I stared down into her face, relieved and incredibly anxious. She wasn't looking at me at all- was something wrong?

I gasped slightly when I felt her shaking arms wrap around my neck. She was cold, incredibly cold, and shook with a force I did not yet understand. A moment later I felt the soft press of her lips and heard her hysterical sob. Mixed in her voice was fear, sadness, relief- so many things I couldn't even begin to describe.

When she began to cry, I felt something swell in my chest- it was tight, and burned likewhiskey. For a moment I felt like I was in incredible pain, unbearable- but so sweet and toxic. With her sobs against my neck and her hair against my cheek-

**She needs me.**

'I don't care anymore about duty!' I thought wildly, and felt the stir of rogue emotions inside me build to a breaking point. I can't take it any longer.

"Ashley." I choke out, and suddenly grip her as tight as I can. I feel my hand come up from her back, trailing across the dirty cloth there, to grip her head in my big hand; I realize how frail and womanly she is. I press her face harder against my chest with the force of my emotions. My arms shake as my heart falters- and yet I press her closer still, until I can feel the softness of her chest meshed against my own.

Why do I feel this way all of the sudden? I don't want to let her go- yet there is so much I have to think about. She is still…

"Ashley, are you alright…?" I ask, despite myself. I am unable to say anything about this moment. If I had my way where would we be? Would I have given her a second look if she had been a ditzy college girl laughing with her friends? I don't know…

I watch her hair pool on either side of her face, and the delicate line of her neck that it exposed made my lips twitch. I felt my breath tighten, and the rampant pulse of her heart echoed in my mind like a mantra. Her cries slowly abate, but I silently will her to continue- I don't want the moment to be over with- I needed more… so much more…

Did she feel this same way? Why was I so relieved? I have trouble remembering anything really- nothing is easy anymore. Nothing I am feeling is even sane… There is no way I could possibly…

My heart aches, and I realize exactly why, when her grip loosens. I let my arms relax (a difficult thing) as she starts to pull away. I watch as she bows her head, and reaches up one pale hand up to tuck a blond strand of hair behind her ear.

Lust.

I felt it like a demon's claws across my body. It was unexpected, and I wondered if there were any other things that might be influencing that thought. All I knew now was that I wanted her- and that we were still both in very real danger. Rational, trained, and emotionless thought took over as I set her lightly on her feet; for fear that she might collapse. I try to look into her eyes, but she avoids them readily, and I feel tension enter me once again. We are still in danger- we needed to think rationally now. But first…

I take her hand in mine, and I take a little bit of pride in the way she gasped at the sudden touch. In a moment I was off, dragging her with me again, heading towards a cluster of monsters on the other side of the water. I whip out my gun and start to shoot…

"Wait!" I yell, quickly jumping across. The distance is far but I can make it. There are more monks coming, attracted by the gunshots. I land and slide, my boots making a scratchy sand sound on the gritty stone. It was still wet, and I started to slip, but I righted myself in time to turn towards Ashley.

She is standing on the other side of the water, her legs visibly shaking, and I reach out my hand- there was no way she was going to make it… Her legs are shaking like a new born calf's from the fear.

**She needs me.**

'We are over our heads; I have to get her out of here!' I think, and watch as more zombies clad in robes stumble in our direction. I hold my hand out, stretching as far as I can go and urge her to cross over quickly.

Her eyes give my hand a glance, and I realize that there was blood on my hand- staining the tan color of my flesh. I don't see her face as she jumps, but even as she does, I can tell she isn't going to make it. Her hand slips into mine as her legs cart wheeled in the air behind her. I grasp her hand and tug with all my might while she is still in the air. I brace both my legs and catch her as she slams into my chest.

I can hear the deep whoosh of her air as she is crushed against me. For a moment I can feel her wicked heartbeat against my chest, and my arms tighten around her. This only lasts for a moment, and I pull away- simply because they monks were almost to the edge of the water. I take her hand firmly in mine and for a moment I am shocked to find that her skin was burning.

'Oh shit, not now!' I think wildly, just as the platform begins to shake. Ashley at my side give s a weak shriek as she begins to fall, but I grip her shoulders firmly, holding her in place, only confirming my fears when her big wide eyes look into mine with glazed vision. She was crashing, just like I had earlier. I didn't need to think twice before I realized I just might be doing the same thing- but the thought was squelched as the pillar gave another jerk.

Without considering I leap over to the next platform; a much shorter distance to cross, thank god. I watch as Ashley pauses before she jumps, her hand taking mine almost instantly. This time, when she is in the air, I feel something that could only be described as a flutter in my stomach. I am proud as her first foot touches the side and the next lands quickly after its companion. My pride is short lived though, because as soon as she lands, she doubles over and forces me to drop my hand from her side.

I watch in horror as her face ripples; literally. She grips her mid section as if in excruciating pain, and over her body, I see zombies climbing across the platforms, getting closer and closer. I turn to her, kneeling at her side and watch as her face contorts with pain. I put my hand on her shoulder, but the words of encouragement die on my lips- I remember when my first attack occurred- I had not been able to stay awake…

'Shit! She's going to pass out!'

I go to my knees before her and grip Ashley's face in my hands, bringing her close to my own as I peer into her eyes. I am shouting at her- but she can't seem to hear what I am saying; her eyes are glazed with a thick white fluid that is slowly solidifying. I feel horror crawl up into my stomach, as I see her mouth open wide as she gasps for breath; her beautiful lips dripping with saliva.

**She needs me.**

'Oh GOD.'

A moment later and she is retching all over my shirt. It spews from her mouth and nose in a stream of steamy liquid. It pours over my body, burning my chest and sending the strong scent of blood to my nose. In horror I grab her shoulders, turning her body so her back is resting against my upraised knee. I can still see the ganado in front of us- coming ever closer.

Her head lolls on her neck, and a bloody lump of vomit is on her lips as her mouth moves soundlessly. If I didn't know better, I would think she was dieing. There was no real answer for why her reaction was so different from mine, but at the moment, there was no way of really finding out either. Her eyes are still glazed but they were clearing up slightly with the steady stream of tears that were leaking out through her eyes.

I look at her face and the worry consumes me. Never before had I been so concerned about a person-to the extent that my stomach was in knots just looking at her. She vomited blood, which means she was bleeding internally- what could have caused it? There were so many questions- too many to answer. I had to defend us soon, swiftly dispatching the rush of oncoming enemies before I could even hope to bring us both to safety.

"Ashley," I yell into her face, my hand coming up to cup her cheek tenderly. As soon as my hand touched her face, I could feel the unhealthy heat of her. Her skin was a horrid and pallid color, very sickly. Again I feel a wave of protectiveness as her eyes fall closed.

'She passed out.' I observed silently.

I allow myself a moment to stare at her face, although why the need to do so is beyond me, and then stand to face the oncoming swarm of monsters. Filled with purpose and a little bit of fear for the girl behind me I pull my shotgun out from my case at my side. Loading it carefully, I heft the big gun up to my chest and take a wild aim at the nearest upcoming swarm and pull the trigger.

The bullets cause loud explosions.

One swarm.

…

Two swarms.

…

Three swarms.

…

…

…

**She needs me.**

…

…

**END OF CHAPTER AUTHOR COMMENTARY: **

Yay! Finally got this finished! I've been really worried about whether or not Leon was in character, but I feel like I have him pretty well done, so far :-D

I would like to thank all of those people who have reviewed for me! Your love and devotion to commenting was a great joy and motivation for me. I am hopeful that the next chapter (as well as this one, lol) will be as well celebrated, if not more so, then the first!

No bad comments please! If you have point then share it- a question, then ask it! But please don't flame me about the pairing, it isn't all that unnatural!

The next chapter will be Leon again, only this time, watch what changes happen with him while he fights! And then of course, we get to some nice Lime- although- how bitter, I have not yet decided :-D

**Comment PLEASE!**

…

…

…

_I do not own or ever will own these characters! It was my joy to buy the game, enjoy it to the fullest, and then think of small off shoots! I make no profits as this work is done for the enjoyment of myself and others._


	3. Leon: Part Three: This Cross I Bear

I know it's been awhile! I've seen some new reviews lately-- and I do so love this couple. I've started a new story dedicated to the aftermath of this story and the video game that includes different flashbacks that are very similiar to what you've read here, it is called, **"Wake Up"** and focuses on Ashley and Leon's realistic relationship since we all know he declined her offer of overtime in the end. It is my story as far as scenarios, but it the games characters. Please take a look, you will be very pleased.

**Summary**: From Leon's POV: She is ill, although the symptoms of her illness are similar to what occurred to him, Leon is unable to discern whether or not it could be life threatening. Meanwhile, he finds a room to stay at for the night and contemplates his position and the albatross she has been for him while not being able to fight her boiling passion.

**Warning**: It can get violent. As far as this chapter is concerned

-Luky

…

**Chapter Three:**

This Cross I Bear

…

**Leon:**

…

**This cross I bear. **

The thick stone doorway slides shut as I stumble into the room carrying Ashley's, tiny, limp form. Her head lolls along my forearm as I shift her, trying to get a better grip on her and the bloody pistol clutched in my left hand. The bright glow that had lit up her features only moments ago, the same light that made my resolve strengthen even in this dank place, had disappeared; replaced by pale skin and blue lips. Her lustrous hair had lost its shine, and her eyelids shook as if she was having a seizure.

A glint from a suspended spindle catches my eyes as I stumble forwards. I ignore it. I'm more worried about where I can find the nearest place to see to Ashley.

Ahead of me, the familiar blue flame of the merchant's cart burns and the black smoke curls up and into the dark rafters above. My eyes linger on the form, which, had not made a move to help me (least of all the bloodied girl in my arms) before I turn away.

A faint hissing noise issues from Ashley's form, and I watch her nostrils flaring as her throat convulsed. I watched, little horror struck, as her head bobbed on her writhing neck. A moment later, it was gone. As she again lay quiet in my arms, I look over her blond hair and see what looks undeniably like a door.

I rush to it, quite relieved to have found something at last; praying to whatever God might be listening that there be no zombies behind it. The hall in front of me stretches forward, the red and gold carpet gleaming, but for some reason, I know that hallway wasn't where I wanted to go. As I get closer to the first door I see another entryway, to the left of the merchant. His large, cloaked form covered a good portion of the view from where I was standing yet it was clearly another room.

"Is this room safe?" I ask, as I near the merchant. He doesn't reply, and I don't wait for a response. I stride straight past him and watch his eyes squint to look more closely at me. I don't bother to use the door knob either; I simply aimed my gun at the antique door and the bullet I fire blasts away the ancient metal knob. Placing my foot against the middle of the door, I feel Ashley's chest press into mine for a moment, and in the next instant, I rear my foot back and slam it into the wood.

The door crashes open in a flurry of splinters and for the first time I see two merchants at the same time. The same blue flame flicker to my right as a merchant at a dirty wooden counter eyes me. I can tell instantly the difference; this merchant was a woman. Behind her are several weapons, and something I instantly knew to be bullet casings. The bag on the floor doesn't deter me, nor does the smell of gun powder. Looking to my left I see what looks like a small cell, a room, with a single, open door and a high window.

I don't speak to the woman. I enter the room the echo of my footsteps reverberates off the high stone walls. The ceiling had to be about 12 feet high, and the window showed what looked like daylight, but was hardly recognizable as light. Instead, a steady smoke seemed to be drifting in lazily into the room from the single opened orifice.

I walk to the end of the room and see that the sheets were, in fact, clean; at least, cleaner then anything else had been in the castle so far. There were no bloodstains and there was the faintest trace of lavender in the air. I was a little surprised by the scent, but a quick glance to the small, circular table (the legs were knobby and the table rocked), and I saw that the smell came from a small, burning stick of incense. The bright amber tip glowed and was easily seen against the harsh gray tones of the room.

Finally, all my observations made, I slowly lowered Ashley to the bed. I felt the heat of her again as I maneuvered her body onto into it. One hand was flopped over her side awkwardly, while the other was still crushed, as it had been against his chest, between the valleys of her ample breasts.

**This cross I bear. **

Against my more primal instincts, I took her hand without looking at her in a lewd way and gently turned it over, focusing instantly on the shallow pulse beating in her wrist. Military training over the years had helped me master the ability to focus on more pressing issues and I am secretly thankful that he wasn't being tempted by her; for the moment.

'Too fast.'

I place her hand against the bed's white sheets and look at her face. A thin trail of dried blood had caked at the corner of her lips. I brush it away quickly with my ungloved hand, my mind only lightly grasping the softness of those tender lips. Lips that I had seen curl into screams of terror and delight. Faintly I wonder on whether those lips will curl ever again-

A memory sharply bites into my thinking and a surge of heat swells within me-

_'...flushed, breathless, a small smile on her face and her eyes dancing and hot on mine...'_

I shake my head as the obvious exhaustion becomes a reason for my particular thinking. It was enough to consider her important, as a mission, but it was too much to be thinking of her in any other way then professional. His curiosity over his deepening feelings was not something that should be addressed at the present moment.

Yet... I find my mind wandering as I studied her features...

She was still deathly pale, although it seemed like she had otherwise returned to a less agitated state, but her face was serene as if she was sleeping. The occasional twitch in her eyes was enough to warrant a little worry, but I had no medicine to which I could give her; I only had time.

**This cross I bear. **

Do I really need this job, this horrible career, or even her?

I sit back as I try to wipe the blood off my empty gun, admiring the wear and tear and the loose gunpowder that had formed into a paste from the shooting and missing with the blood already on the gun. I made a mental note to try and get some bullets from the merchant while I felt the muscles on my back ease a little tension away.

As I swept off the caked blood I wondered how worth it my job was-- being here was hell. I thought by protecting the presidents daughter I meant I would be following her to the movies with her friends, or protecting her form lecherous college boys and late night drinking escapades. Opposed from my last assignment-- I was looking forward to the break from the horrific and mentally twisted.

Sighing I relaxed more against the stone wall, looking at Ashley from the corner of my eye. Ever so gently my eyes surveyed the line of her body, noticing the barely perceptible breathing. She looked like she was dreaming.

From somewhere above in the gloomy, blood filled sky, a cloud seemed to lift into the window and unsheathed the moon from its shadow to cast a pearly light into the sky through the open window. The light just barely came across the wall leaving her in a wash of shimmering light upon her features.

For the first time I couldn't take my eyes off her figure and I let my eyes take in everything I could see. Her head lay on the musty pillow and her hair fell away from her face leaving her face open to the air. Her lips were slightly parted and her chest rose with each soft breath…

As my eyes began to close, I imagined those lips and how soft they would be pressed against my own-- and fell asleep at her side while the moon again slid behind the clouds leaving us in darkness again.

…

…

…

**This cross I bear. **

…

…

I hope you loved it! Review-- **PLEASE SEE NEXT CHAPTER FOR PERSONAL LETTER TO FANS.**

-Luky


	4. Personal Letter

Dear Wonderful Readers,

I want to personally thank you for all the support you've given me on this story-- not only was it fun to hear your comments and critiques, but it served to help me in some of my darkest times in my life. You've really made me feel loved for the words that I write and for the beauty of what imagination can do for people's lives. I hope you've all enjoyed it.

I have decided to mark this story as complete. While there are a lot of things I had considered doing with this story, there are parts that rewriting would have taken simply forever-- and developing characters into a plausible relationship from this point in the game, regardless of its purpose of being a rewrite, I feel that the game was best served as it was in its entirety.

So what I have decided to do is continue this stories type of writing in another story I have started working on, and although there are only 2 chapters posted so far, I have actually written 6, and they are waiting to be posted. Moments like what you've read in here are included in a similar fashion, only I hope better and not in first person point of view.

I really loved this story. If you're looking for more to read, try checking out my new story which takes off from their escape on the Jet Ski called:

"**Wake up****"**

Again, I want to thank you for all your support. You've been wonderful and I hope to hear from you in the future! Until then, I hope you enjoyed Resilient Strengths, and that you continue to enjoy my RE4 stories!

With much love and adoration,

_"Luky" 6-12-2009_


End file.
